Behind Vancant Eyes
by TheMistressOfMisery
Summary: The moment Butters climbed into the passenger seat and shut the door, his fate was sealed… Rated for Langauge, sexual themes, and general twistedness. Contains BoyxBoy. Don't like? Keep scrollin'
1. Chapter 1

_Butters sat on the bed, fingers fisted in his pink Hello Kitty comforter, pale blue eyes staring vacantly at a point just below his giant Hello Kitty poster. The milk blonde boy sat pondering on his stolen virginity. Bright drops of scarlet still stained his bedspreads a present reminder of that horrible night. _

It all begain with a simple fascination. Harmless really. Just Butters admiring him from afar. Fascination then begat obsession. A dark obsession in which Butters slowly and painfully tortured his beloved to death. Blood would run down his hands. Staining them scarlet. He would beat his skull in with a wooden bat. Beat him until there was nothing left. Butters would do anything to just touch the other boy. And who was the object of his dark fantasies? None other than Eric Cartman. The white supremacist had long since been the object of Butters' admiration. Butters watched Cartman as a puma watches a small deer. Always waiting to pounce. Cartman was so perfect. Butters slid his tray next to Cartman and sat down. The glare he recived from the fat fuck sent tingles of absolute pleasure down Butters, his cock twitching. The little blonde didn't even try to hide his shameful erection. "What's the fag doing here?" Kenny McCormick snarled sitting down by Cartman. "Aw Kenny leave Butters alone," Kyle scolded taking a seat next to Stan, "He can sit here if he wants."

God Butters was so hard. Just imaging himself dragging a knife slowly across Cartman's throat. Watching the sticky scarlet bubble up. _Kill him._ The voices whispered. _Kill him. Fuck him. Eat him._ Butters tried to ignore these voices as he nibbled the tasteless rectangle of pizza.

"Butters looks really skinny," Kyle whispered into Stan's ear, "Haven't you noticed?"

"Yeah, it doesn't look like he's slept in weeks." Stan answered back, his dark eyes raking over Butters, concerned.

"Ey! What are you fags whispering about?" Cartman barked, his voice almost made Butters come on the spot. He imaged shoving a glass bottle into Eric's ass, watching the boy's ass stretch obsencely around the huge object. Butters was now painfully hard. He jumped from the table and scurried to the bathroom to, uh, relive himself.

"Jeez, what's the matter with the homo?" Eric laughed, watching the blonde bustle away.

From the back of the cafeteria someone was watching Butters. His dark eyes smoldering with want, a devilish smirk upon his face.

Butters sat on the toilet with his pants down and hand on his cock, pumping furiously. He didn't even attempt to smother his moans as he came, splattering the floor and stall wall in sticky goo.

I'm sure you're all wondering what happened to the sweet, quiet, innocent little Butters we've all come to love. Well little Butters downward spiral into his own personal hell began when he was thirteen;

"_Butters," Mr. Scotch said, staring gravely down at his son, "You'll be staying with your Uncle Bud for a while. Maybe he can straighten you out!" _

_Mrs. Scotch sat on the couch, huddled up sobbing._

"_Well I'ah, geez MomnDad, it was only a detention…" Butters Scotch stuttered, sky-blue eyes widened in disbelief, "I'ah won't do it again!" _

"_You've had too many chances Butters!" Mr. Scotch growled, wagging a finger in his son's face, "You've really done it this time, and you can't talk us out of it! Now go pack."_

"_Oh hamburgers!" Butters grumbled, walking somberly up the stairs, "But I'ah-"_

"_Just go Butters!" Mrs. Scotch cried, tears racing her face._

"_Well…alright…" Butters mumbled, tears prickling the corners of his eyes, threatening to spill over. _

_The next day Uncle Bud arrived to pick the boy up._

"_Hey there Butters." He greeted warmly, pulling the blonde into a hug that lasted much longer than it should have. _

"_We need to get going, say goodbye to your parents real quick. I'm gonna have me a smoke."_

_The moment Butters climbed into the passenger seat and shut the door, his fate was sealed…_

_**TBC…**_

_**Misery: That sucked! You fail epically at writing! That's not at all how I told you to write it!**_

_**The Mistress: Shut up Misery! Your ideas were too twisted. Even for us.**_

_**Me: Actually, I really liked Misery's idea of-**_

_**The Mistress: -Covering my mouth- Remember to R&R Kiddies**_

_**Misery: Flamers welcome! We need the warmth! It's colder than a yeti's left nut up here! **_


	2. Chapter 2

That night Butters didn't sleep well. His dreams were haunted by his voices. Screaming at him. Telling him, no, commanding him to fuck Cartman, then kill him, then devour his flesh. Butters whimpered and tore at his hair, blue eyes wide in panic. _Kill him, fuck him, feed on his flesh. Kill, kill, kill, KILL. _Butters wiped the sweat from his brow, panting heavily. "I'm sick…" He mumbled softly, eyes widening in realization. "I'm sick. Really sick." Butters glanced around the room panic threatening to overtake him, his chest began to heave. "No, I can't have another panic attack. MomnDad hate when I have them." Butters beautiful, haunted blue eyes welled with tears, why was he such a failure? Why couldn't he be good? Like Kyle, with his straight A's. Like Stan, the soccer champ. Or Eric, star quarterback. Eric. Beautiful Eric. _Perfect _Eric. _Our Eric. To beat and fuck…and kill._ The voices laughed as Butters' clamped his hands over his ears.

"Shut up!" He cried, tears trickling down his hollow cheeks. "Go away."

_We'll never leave. _The voices hissed.

"Go away…" Butters moaned. Tearing at his hair. He couldn't take all this.

"_I love you Butters…" Uncle Bud whispered against the young boy's lips, his hands sliding under the elastic of his underwear, gripping the small penis he found._

_Butters whimpered, struggling in his uncle's grip. This wasn't right…_

"_Sh ssshhh, I'mma make you feel good." His hands enclosed the boy's small cock. Butters let out a breathy little moan, overcome with sudden unwanted pleasure._

"_P-please Uncle Bud…st-stop."_

_Uncle Bud didn't respond inside he started jacking his nephew off, relishing in the sounds of his cute little moans. Getting rock hard just listening and looking at Butters smooth face contorted into a mask of pleasure._

"_Gonna make you feel so good." Uncle Bud whispered in Butters' ear, nibbling on it a little. "You'll like this Butters…all the little fags do." _

Butters quickly shut off his mind, willing his brain to stop bringing up the horrid memories. He looked at his room. It looked so different. It was a postcard of who he had been. But that Butters was dead. The bright pink Hello Kitty that decorated his room no longer comforted him, instead it just reminding him of the person he'd once been, before the voices started getting too loud. Butters knew he was sick. Everyone knew he was sick, but no one was interested in helping him. His razor and the voices were his worst enemies and his oldest friends. Deep slashes adorned his arms, all the way to the crook of his elbow, his legs all the way down to his ankles, his belly and his chest. He cut everywhere. He also got high with Tweak a lot. Acid, weed, heroine, it didn't matter to Butters. He'd do anything to keep the memories from eating him alive. Sex was his other drug. He let Tweak fuck him on a regular basis. At that thought he raised his hand to the swollen hickey on his neck.

_Tweak doesn't love you at all. He just wants to fuck you. _

"I already know that!" Butters snarled, "Do you think I don't?"

_Want Eric. We want Beautiful Eric. Our Eric. EricEricEricEric._

"SHUT UP!" Butters screamed, harrowing his face until his fingers came back red. But Butters was numb to the pain. He'd learned long ago that the pain won't go away, it'll just hide in the back of the your mind, then pounce when you're most defenseless. Tear you to pieces.

_Like Uncle Bud. You let him hurt you. __**LET**__ him hurt you. Weak. You're so weak Butters. You need to die Butters. Let us have Beautiful Eric._

Butters slammed his head against the wall until he fell into a dizzy black slumber.

**Me: Sorry it's been so long. I've had MAJOR writers block for this story. Plus Misery's lost interest. So it's not very good.**

**TheMistress: She's been trying really she has. **

**Misery: Meh. Read, review, blah, blah, blah, flamers welcome, it's cold….I have a migraine, just wanna sleep…**


	3. Chapter 3

Butter's woke to a throbbing pain in his skull. He moaned lowly, holding his head. Today was Saturday; the old Butters would be excited to know that little fact. But this new Butters couldn't care less what day it was. They all ran together anyways. Butters pushed the covers back. Mom must have come in to tuck him in. Butters' shuddered at that thought. He hated his parents. They let him get hurt.

_Butters cried out as Uncle Bud entered him roughly. The little blonde tried to squirm away. Uncle Bud's grip on his hips tightened dragging him back. "You ain't gonna tell nobody are ya boy?" Uncle Bud chuckled in his ear, licking the shell of his ear. Butters shivered, "Please Uncle Bud!" Butters screamed, feeling like he was being ripped in two. "It hurts!"_

Tears welled in his haunted blue eyes, why him? Of all people? Why him? There was no God. And if there was he was one sick fuck. A sadistic bastard who enjoyed watching his 'children' suffer.

_See even God, the loving God has forsaken you! No one wants you Butters. No one. You should just kill yourself. No one would care. _

Butters whimpered as the voices ripped him apart. Hello Kitty smiled warmly down on him. Mockingly. Why does she get to stay so goddamn happy? When Butters was bleeding from the inside. A scream of rage erupted from his throat. He tore the poster down and ripped it to a million pieces, tears running down his face.

It was time for the old Butters to die completely. He ripped every Hello Kitty poster from his wall, tossed all his happy cheerful stuffed animals in a garbage bag, he'd burn it all later. He'd burn the whole world if he had to.

He didn't care anymore. About anything. Not even Cartman. Everyone needed to die. He reached for his razor, slicing deep, scarlet welling up. Butters grunted softly at the slight tingle of pain. He cut again and again, all over. Wanting desperately to end it all. The voices were now just a too-loud hiss in his head.

"Butters!" His mother called up, "We're home."

"Perfect!" Butters called down merrily, rushing down the stairs, taking them two at a time. He wrapped both his parents in a hug, a smirk on his face. "I love you both." He lied blissfully.

"Well it sure has been a while since you've hugged us Butters. We were beginning to think you hated us." His mom laughed, ruffling her little boy's hair.

"I could never hate you mom. Or you dad. Never."

His parents smiled down at him and started upstairs, "I'll be down in a bit to make dinner."

Butters nodded, smiling wide, "Love you."

The house was in flames, dying screams of a man and woman rang from the bedroom. A little boy sat in the middle of the living room, surrounded by flames and holding something in his hands. A picture. In the picture was a smiling blonde boy with his arms wrapped around a blonde hair lady and a brown haired man. The boy clutched picture sobbing. His skin was broiling and bubbling from the insane heat. But he'd long since become numb to pain. He stared at the picture, a broken laugh bursting from his cracked and chapped lips. There was no humor found in that utterly broken laugh. It was a laugh of complete exhaustion and pain.

_Local Boy Rescued From Burning Home._

Butters stared at the headline, numbly.

"Don't you remember that Butters?" The nurse asked gently, "You set that fire. Don't you know why?"

Butters eyes stared blankly at the headline, there was nothing behind those vacant. Not anymore…

**So I think this is the last chapter…What do you guys think?**


End file.
